


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by solasharel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solasharel/pseuds/solasharel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years after Corypheus' defeat, time has healed scars both physical and emotional.  Lavellan has grown into her role of Inquisitor, and one day spies a familiar face from the battlements of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

"Swing harder, man! You can’t even dent a melon with a hit like that!" The rousing cries of the soldiers and their commander were barely heard above the din of Skyhold’s training area. In the years since Corypheus’ defeat the Inquisition had grown from strength to strength. Political success benefited alliances between several nations, and it seemed as though, over time, things were starting to smooth out to a somewhat peaceful era in Southern Thedas. It was certainly pleasant to step outside without being greeted by a hale of arrows, thought Lavellan. She was wandering around the battlements, breathing a lick of cool mountain air, rubbing out a sore in her left hand from the now seasoned scar that sat there. Any thoughts she had once of leaving were long since abandoned. There was so much important work to be done in fact that she had barely the time for moments like these nowadays. Looking back it was impossible to tell where her life as Inquisitor really began any more.  Her thoughts of upcoming meetings and galas were interrupted by a signal horn blaring from behind her.   
"Someone approaching the Keep, Inquisitor!"  
She jogged to the the Eastern gate, grabbing a telescope as she whizzed through Cullen’s office, and set her sights on the roadway leading down the mountain. What she saw nearly made her drop everything. It couldn't be, surely? The figure appeared haggard, shoulders low and bags almost dragging over the floor. His graying hair, great locks that now tumbled over his eyes and were swept repeatedly away, covered most of his features. Still, she would have known him in any lifetime.   
Without thinking she belted for the nearest ladder, sliding down barefoot, and raced out of the gates. The poor guardsmen hadn't yet seen him crest the hill, but she gave the order to ready a welcome party and lay the table in the Fresco room.

  
"SOLAS!" She yelled, finally catching the tired elf in her sights. Her mind whirred with questions, but more than anything she felt the elation that he was real, he had returned somehow. The elf looked up, his hand raised to his face to shield his eyes, and he slowed as he saw her frame careening in his direction. How she had changed, he thought. How she hadn’t.   
“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,  _lethallin_?” She joked. She had no reason for animosity now, she thought. All that mattered to her was that for whatever reason he was here, right now, and that she would do her best to be patient with him.  
"Ah, Inquisitor, I was not expecting you would greet me at the gates.." he fumbled over his words, obviously overcome with the friendly welcome. No doubt he was afraid of returning after their last discourse, she wondered.  
"I greet all my favoured guests this way, Solas. We still have your old room. How many years has it been, now, four or five?" She was chatting away pleasantly, smiling and bouncing just she had in the days before he left. As marvellous as ever, he noted. "I’ve asked the team to ready a hot bath and warm some soup, I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous of me.." She began to tail off, and he stopped and laughed.  
"In all my years, Lavellan, I never foresaw a welcome quite like this." He chuckled. This time things would be different, he vowed, following her into the main hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age and the Character of Solas are the property of BioWare/Patrick Weekes. Inquisitor Lavellan, while named as such by BioWare/Weekes is based upon the personality and likeness of my design.


End file.
